


Pretty Kitty

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Collars, Community: spn_otpkink, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Sub Jensen, Teasing, Tenderness, Top Jared Padalecki, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn-otpkink prompt; J2, pet play; Jensen is Jared's ‘kitty,’ but he not just any kitten; he is a sex kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty

“You’re going to come, my pretty little kitty,” Jared commanded harshly, his tone matching his brutal thrusts. His hips slammed forward and he lodged himself deep inside his lover. Jensen's answer was crying out in a mewl of pleasure and digging his sharp nails into the carpet, clinging tightly to the fabric as Jared continued to fuck him. Jared pulled out roughly, only to slam back in balls deep and then drag back out to repeat the process. 

He kept changing the angle of his hips each time he rammed into Jensen, making sure he struck his kitten's sweet spot from different directions, giving Jensen random bursts of bright white pleasure every time he thrust forward. Jared's head was swimming with mind-numbing endorphins, leaving him just a little lightheaded. 

He was madly in love with Jensen and his boyfriend was just as passionate for Jared. They shared a ravaging love and they were perfect for one another, fitting together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle—which was why the pet play was something that aroused them both. 

In the past, Jensen had been with other men who bolted the moment he brought up his kinky fetish. However, Jared was into it just as much, creating a closer bond and intimate pleasure, a mutual arousal. Jensen loved pet play and he adored pretending to be Jared's pretty little kitty. 

He had a pair of black cloth cat ears which he wore on his head and he had a tail that was crafted with fake fur, one made out of a plug, which he always wore, usually right after Jared prepped him. 

The plug kept him ready and open, and also gave him the sensation of having a real tail, letting him fully immerse himself in the fetish. He also wore a cute pink collar with a little gold bell attached to it, and the bells matched the two silver bells attached to his nipple rings; every time he moved the little bells jingled, which Jared said made him sound all the cuter. 

When they played, Jensen didn’t talk; instead he mewled and purred. He crawled on all fours, not once standing on two legs. He enjoyed being petted, as well as taking naps in front of the sliding glass door, soaking up the warm sunshine. 

He delighted in lapping up cold milk out of the bowl that Jared sets down for him and curling up at Jared's feet at night, laying there purring as his lover read the paper. Jensen was the perfect kitty for Jared but he wasn’t just a regular kitten; he was also sex kitten. 

Normally those petting sessions turned into stroking caresses where Jared would jerk Jensen off and then the kitty would repay the favor by lapping at Jared's cock, his wet, rough tongue always granting Jared pleasure and making him come every time. 

The naps in the sunshine usually ended with him being woken up by Jared stroking his cock, rousing the kitten awake for some kinky playtime. Once Jensen was fully hard, Jared would slick himself up, pull the plug out of Jensen and set it aside, then he would enter his kitten with one smooth, slow thrust, immersing himself inside his kitten’s warm, prepped hole. Which was how Jensen had ended up here, now, on all fours, his face down and his ass up, mewling in pleasure as Jared fucked into him at a steady pace. 

Jensen’s cock bobbed hard and blood-swollen between his legs, but he didn’t make a move to stroke himself; kitties weren’t allowed to touch themselves. That was the rule. Jensen clawed at the carpet and whimpered with a tiny rumble, pushing back against Jared, loving the feel of his boyfriend’s thickness filling him up. Jared slotted firmly inside his kitten with a sharp shove of his hips, thrusting so deep the force earned him a gasp from the body underneath him. 

Jensen ground back helplessly against Jared, fucking himself on Jared's thick cock, desperate to come. Jared, sensing his kitty's distress, reached between Jensen’s legs, took hold of his aching cock, and began to jack him off. 

Jensen let out a yowl of pleasure and pushed forward into his lover's grip in an effort to get some needed friction on his blood-swollen cock. Jared stopped stroking Jensen for a moment, just holding his length, teasing his cute kitty. Jensen let out a hiss of outrage and meekly swatted at Jared's hand, pawing him in an effort to get his lover to bring him off. 

Jared grinned with a naughty playful smirk and then tightened his grip on Jensen’s cock and stroked him faster. Jared draped himself over his kitten’s back and shoved forward sharply with each grind of his hips, filling Jensen up completely each time. Jensen choked on a mewl as the muscles in his ass fluttered and clenched around Jared's cock. 

“Come on, my gorgeous kitten,” Jared growled as he grabbed Jensen’s collar, using it as a harness as he fucked his lover in earnest. His other hand kept stroking Jensen’s swollen length with firm, long tugs. 

Giving into his body’s demands to take Jensen faster, more animalistic, Jared rammed into Jensen rapidly, pushing his lover closer to the edge, his hips snapping quickly as he tugged on Jensen's collar. He kept a tight grip on the pink collar, almost tight enough to cut off Jensen’s air. 

Jared jacked Jensen’s cock faster and fucked his lover for all he was worth, driving deep inside Jensen's slick hole; two strokes to Jensen's cock followed before the kitty was crying out in pleasure and coming. 

Jensen shot his load all over the carpet as his body shuddered, and his inner walls clenched around his lover's cock, setting off the younger man's orgasm. Seconds later Jared was coming, spilling inside his kitten as pleasure, hot and bright and intense, shot through him to his core. 

Jared slowed his pace to a small grind of his hips, panting as he and his lover shook from the overloaded bliss coursing through them. Jensen pawed at the carpet as he rumbled with a contented purr, still rocking his hips back lazily as Jared lay draped across his back. 

When they had gotten their breath back and their hearts had returned to a normal rhythm, Jared pulled out of Jensen; he snatched up the plug and slotted it back into Jensen, keeping his cute kitten full of his cum. 

Purring affectionately, Jensen curled up in the warm sun and closed his eyes, sated and content. As he drifted off into a warm daze, Jared left to shower and clean up. When Jared got out of the shower a little while later, he found Jensen in the bedroom, crawling around on the floor and playing with his little green cat toy. 

Jensen pawed at the colorful ball and rolled it back and forth, chasing after it while it skittered from side to side. When the ball rolled out of his reach Jensen scampered after it, pouncing on the toy with a tiny mewling growl. 

Smirking, Jared climbed onto the bed, and seconds later Jensen joined him, cuddling beside him and nuzzling his chest affectingly. There were many reasons why Jared loved his pretty kitten's stubble. It made Jensen look like a bad boy and it added to his rugged features, making him look hot and gorgeous, and so mouthwateringly sexy.

It was also because Jared really enjoyed the way the rough whiskers felt against his skin when his kitty went down on him. The stubble rubbed against his most sensitive and private place and the prickly sensation made his thighs quake and cock twitch. It felt amazing! 

Reaching out to pet his kitten, Jared let out a soft moan as Jensen moved in-between his thighs. Jensen began to lick at his boyfriends cock, lapping at it with playful kittenish flicks of his rough wet tongue. The sensation of his lover's hot heavenly mouth was a glorious one and Jared sank back onto the pillows, watching with hazel lust-filled eyes as Jensen began to service him. 

In no time he was hard and aching, and he gripped himself, fondling his balls as he jacked his cock. Before he could even give a firm tug to his blood-dark cock Jensen mewled in outrage and swatted at his hand and nipped at his thigh, clearly wanting to be the one to pleasure Jared. The kitten loved to be the one, the only one, to give Jared pleasure. 

The younger man allowed Jensen to do so and he spread his legs wider, offering himself up to his pretty kitty. Jared's cock jerked sharply as Jensen nuzzled against his smooth skin, the prickly whiskers ratcheting up his arousal and making a drop of pre-cum pulse from the slit. The kitten purred and nuzzled against Jared's flesh, and rubbed his whiskers against the warm skin; Instinctively, Jared's hips thrust upward, seeking contact for his raging hard on. 

Jensen rumbled in his throat as he placed kisses to each of Jared's thighs, the kisses warm and wet and soft. He rubbed his face against Jared's toned belly and felt the muscles tense and relax under his cheek, and he purred when Jared let out a little whimper. Jensen rubbed his prickly cheek up and down Jared's sculpted belly, his stubble sending a feeling tingling warmth shooting through Jared, causing his breath to catch and his cock to twitch. 

Licking playfully at Jared's skin, Jensen tuned his attention away from Jared's cock, instead focusing on his balls. He lay down on his belly, making himself comfortable as he licked and sucked, and rubbed his face against Jared's balls, feeling how heavy they were and how warm; Jensen sucked one into his mouth, all soft and wet and hot, before pulling off and taking the other one between his plush lips and giving it a roll with his rough, talented tongue. Jared jacked his cock as his pretty kitty sucked on his sac, feeling his manhood twitching in his grasp as his lover nibbled on him. 

Jared bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his cock twitched helplessly and he stroked himself as Jensen’s tongue traced the seam of his sac and every touch made his hips flutter.  
His hand sped up on his engorged cock as Jensen mouthed at his balls, and he jacked himself with a steady grip, feeling his manhood twitching in his grasp as he got closer to the edge. 

Seconds later Jared's eyes flew open when Jensen purred, the vibrations sharp and bright, and right against his sensitive balls. He looked at his kitten and dear God...the image that greeted him was like a punch to the gut. 

Jensen’s head was in-between his thighs and his eyes were locked on Jared's face, the green orbs sparking with mischief and lust. His hair was stuck up in adorable sexy spikes and the felt ears he wore made him looks downright cute, and his lush wet mouth was full of Jared's soft silky balls. Jared's orgasm was ripped out of him with that sight and he came, spilling hot and sticky into his grip. Jensen moved faster than Jared thought possible; the kitten took Jared into his mouth and sucked on the head of his cock as Jared continued to spill. 

Jared cried out in pleasure as his back arched and he moaned like a back alley whore at the sensation of his kitten’s exaggerated mouth, feeling Jensen’s tongue swirling around the ridge and through the silky slit.  
Jared was slammed with a wave of pure ecstasy as the searing heat and pressure of Jensen’s mouth on him reduced him to a writhing, whimpering mess. His entire body shook with the intense force of his orgasm as his kitten sucked him, his lover's lips stretched around Jared's fat cock, his face masked with pleasure. Jared lay there twitching, feeling blissful and wrung of every last drop of pleasure. 

When the kitty pulled off, his plush lips still wet with specks of cum, he gave Jared a playful pounce, knocking a whoosh of air out of the younger man and making him giggle. His kitten was hard as well and Jared wasn’t a greedy man; he stroked Jensen off, petting his beautiful kitten as Jensen fell apart before his eyes. 

Later on, once Jensen had come, Jared cleaned them up then he gave his kitten a fresh bowl of cold milk. Jared watched with a smile as Jensen kneeled on the floor, the kitty lapping up the cream with a rumble of appreciation. 

When they settled in for the night, their bodies warm and sated, they lay tangled up together, facing each other. Jared was sound asleep with Jensen’s head on his chest, lulled into a blissful rest by the sound of his beautiful kitten purring contently. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt!](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/6466.html?thread=526658#t526658)


End file.
